Coming Home
by EightiesChicka
Summary: After a heartbreaking prom night, Ivy and Jeff's friendship was shattered. Now, years later, she's moved back to Cameron where she's faced with her past, Jeff, and his nasty new girlfriend. COMPLETED.


(*Author's Note: Yes, I know that Jeff never attended either of his proms, but hey, it's fiction! It's also one of the quick stories that I wrote up in an hour or so, so keep that in mind. It's not the most original, but it's cute.)  
  
  
  
'Oh my gosh! Ivy, is that you?'  
  
Ivy spun around quickly, hearing the familiar voice, but not being able to place it. 'Matt Hardy?!' Ivy exclaimed. 'How are you?'  
  
'Absolutely great. How have you been? I haven't seen you since you moved back home.'  
  
Home. Yeah. Ivy had moved back up to Toronto to go to university. Closer to both of her parents, but definitely not where she wanted to stay.  
  
'I've been okay, but I'm glad to be back in Cameron.'  
  
'So you're living here?' He asked.  
  
'Well,' Ivy answered, 'sort of. Right now I'm staying at a hotel, but I'm still looking for a place.'  
  
'What?! You're staying at a hotel? You should be staying with me!' He insisted.  
  
'Well , I know that you guys are really busy, and I wasn't about to impose on you. Plus, you know that things weren't good between me and Jeff when I left here.'  
  
'Ivy.' Matt said bluntly. 'There is no reason that you should even be looking for a place to stay. You know that you're welcome at the Hardy house anytime you want.  
  
'Thanks Matt, but.....'   
  
'No buts.' He cut her off. 'You're going to pack up your stuff and get your butt over to my house.'  
  
'Don't you mean our house?'  
  
'Nope. Jeff moved out earlier this year. He has his own place.'  
  
'Oh. Well, I don't know.'  
  
'Like I said, Ivy, you have no choice.'  
  
'All right. I should know after all these years, that there is no point in arguing with you, you always win.'  
  
'Darn right.' Matt grinned.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Later that evening, Ivy arrived at Matt Hardy's family home.  
  
'Hey gorgeous, come on in.'  
  
'Thanks Matt.' Ivy smiled.  
  
'No problem. Just leave your bags. I'll bring them in.'  
  
'Ok. Great.'  
After a wonderful dinner, made by none other than Matt himself, they sat down in the family room to catch up on things. But Ivy could tell that Matt had other things on his mind.  
  
'Matt, is there something you want to ask me?' She questioned him.  
  
'What? No.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'We-ell, there is something.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'What exactly happened between you and Jeff before you left? You guys were so close. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, it's just that he won't, and I don't understand what could be so bad that you guys would just stop talking to each other for so long.'  
  
'It's a long story Matt. If you really want to hear it, I don't mind telling. But don't tell Jeff that I told you, ok?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Jeff told Shannon the night before prom that he was in love with me, and that he had been for a long time. I knew that I felt the same way about Jeff, but I didn't know how to tell him. You know how shy I am.'  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
'You know that I was leaving like, two days after prom. Well, after the prom, we all came back here to hang out, and party. Jeff and I both had a few drinks, and we ended up sleeping together. Then, the next morning, he told me that it meant nothing to him, and that we should just forget it ever happened because we were drunk. He broke my heart Matt. He told me he loved me that night. Before he got really drunk too. And then he had the nerve to tell me that he didn't even remember saying it.'  
  
'Ouch.' Matt winced. 'I didn't know my own brother could be such a jerk.'  
  
'What's that about your brother being a jerk?' A familiar voice called from the front hallway. Jeff came into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ivy.  
  
'What are you doing here?' He asked quietly.  
  
'She lives here now.' Matt said.  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
'Yeah. I just moved back.' Ivy explained, a lack of interest in her voice.  
  
'Well, I just came to pick up some stuff, then I'm out of here.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'That was kind of snotty, don't you think Ive?' Jeff asked.  
'No.'  
  
'Bitch.' He mumbled under his breath as he walked away.  
  
'What did you just call me, Jeff Hardy?' She yelled after him down the hallway.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Sure.' She replied sarcastically. She followed him up to his old room where she cornered him.  
  
'What the heck is your problem?' She asked.  
  
'Leave me alone, Ivy.' Jeff said crabbily.  
  
'Well, you know what? I think that you owe me some kind of explanation for what happened 4 years ago.'  
  
'I told you. We were drunk, big deal. So we slept together. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship, but it obviously did.'  
  
'You're telling me.'  
  
'I don't understand why this is so important to you. It was years ago. Just get over it.'  
  
'What happened to the Jeff Hardy I used to be best friends with?'  
  
'I don't know. I think I'm still the same person, maybe it's you who's changed.  
  
'I really don't think so.'  
  
'Yeah. Well, I've been in Cameron my whole life, doing the same damn thing. I haven't changed a bit. But you, you've been all over this stupid continent, been to a million schools, and worked at at least a dozen jobs. If anyone's changed, it must be you.'  
  
'I bet you like to think that, don't you Jeff?'  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?' He retorted.  
  
'Just that maybe you can't accept the person you've become, and that you don't like who you are.'  
  
'Well, I think you have it wrong Ive, but if that's what you want to think, be my guest. I sure am glad I don't live here anymore.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Yeah, I have to get going, and I don't want to stand here and listen to this anymore.' He said, as he brushed by her and back down the stairs.  
  
Ivy sat down on the bed, and started to cry.  
  
Matt came upstairs a few minutes later, and sat beside her. 'I'm sorry he's being such a jerk, Ive.'  
'No problem Matt. It isn't your fault. I mean, it obviously doesn't run in the family. But I just don't understand why he's being like this. I just want the old Jeff Hardy back. Not this other guy.'  
  
Matt put his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. 'I don't know what to tell you babe. You're just gonna have to hang in there. If you want me to, I'll talk to him.'  
  
'No Matt, don't get involved. I don't want to bring you into this. This is between me and Jeff. Or at least it was. I don't know if there's any hope in even trying to save this relationship anymore.'  
  
'Ivy, I have to tell you something. And I don't know if you're even gonna care, but I think it's important that you know now, before you decide anything about Jeff.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'He has a girlfriend, Ive. They've been seeing each other for about 11 months now.'  
  
'Oh.' Ivy said quietly, and looked at the floor.'  
  
'I'm sorry, hun.'  
  
'No, you know what Matt?' She said confidently. 'I don't care, it's not a big deal. It was over with us a long time ago, and it's never gonna be the way it was.'  
  
'I'm glad you feel that way.' He said, patting her knee. 'Now let's go out and get some ice cream. I think that's exactly what you need.'  
  
Ivy got up reluctantly, and followed Matt down the stairs. As good as ice cream sounded, that wasn't what she needed. She needed Jeff.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
The next morning, Ivy rolled over, and breathed in the wonderful aroma of coffee perking in the kitchen. She dragged herself out of bed, and stuffed her feet into her big, fluffy, monkey slippers. Then she wandered downstairs to the kitchen, where she found, not only Matt, but Jeff as well, having breakfast.  
  
'Morning.' She said, looking directly at Matt, as if Jeff wasn't even there. In a way, she was happy to see him, but she didn't want to fight first thing in the morning.   
  
'Morning beautiful.' Matt greeted her with a smile.  
  
Jeff just continued to pick at his scrambled eggs.   
  
Ivy decided to be the bigger person, and said something to Jeff. 'So what brings you over here so early in the morning, Jeff?'  
  
'Well it isn't you.' He grunted.  
  
Ivy sucked up her anger. 'Well, I know that. I was just asking a simple question. No need to get angry at me.'  
  
'Sorry.' He said in a voice that didn't have one ounce of regret in it.  
Ivy just shook her head and took the steaming mug of coffee that Matt was holding out to her.  
  
'Jeff and I were going to go into Sanford and visit Amy today, did you want to come?'  
  
Jeff quickly jumped in. 'I never said I was going.'  
  
'But you just said.....' Matt began, but Jeff cut him off.  
  
'I never said anything.'  
  
'Okay. Well, Ive, do you want to come with me?'  
  
'Actually Matt, I'm kind of tired, I didn't sleep too well last night. I think I'm just gonna stay here and rest, if that's okay.'  
  
'Sure hun, anything you want. I won't be gone too long, just a couple of hours.'  
  
Ivy nodded, as she took a bite of her toast.  
  
'So Jeff, who's this girl that you're seeing?' She asked, her curiousity getting the best of her.  
  
Jeff looked up from his plate, a bit startled. 'Uh, well.....' He glanced quickly at Matt, almost with a glare. 'Her name is Kristen.'  
  
'Oh yeah. Is she from here?'  
  
'No, she's from Raleigh. I met her when I was there doing a show last year.'  
  
'Is she nice?'  
  
'Would I date her if she wasn't?'  
  
'Just asking.'  
  
'Yeah, well.....'  
  
Ivy quickly finished her breakfast and then went back upstairs. She sat in the rocking chair in the guest room and pulled a photo album off the shelf. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at all the pictures of her and Jeff as kids. There were many albums just full of their pictures. 'I must still mean something to him.' She thought. 'Otherwise, why would he still have all of these?'   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Ivy spent most of the day just unpacking her stuff. She was really confused by Jeff. He could be a jerk one minute, and almost civil to her the next. There was obviously still something that he didn't want to tell her, but she couldn't understand why. She was sitting in the family room that afternoon watching television when she heard the back door open and shut.  
  
'Hi Matt.' She called.  
  
'It's not Matt.'   
Ivy turned around to see Jeff standing in the doorway. 'Oh hey.'  
  
'I take it Matt's not back yet.' He said bluntly.  
  
'Nope. He should be back soon though. Do you wanna stick around and wait for him?'  
  
'I don't know. I have stuff to do.'  
  
'Jeff. I don't bite. You can stay. I won't bring up anything about what happened with us. Okay?'  
  
'I guess so.' Jeff replied, sitting down on the couch about as far away from Ivy as possible.  
  
'So how's Kristen?'  
  
'Not bad. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Just wondering. I can't be curious?'  
  
'Well, I guess, but I wasn't expecting you to ask about her.'  
  
'Why? Do you think I'm jealous?'  
  
'Never mind.'  
  
'Jeff!' She exclaimed.  
  
'Ivy! What?!'  
  
'You think I'm jealous, don't you?'  
  
'I do not.'  
  
'Yes you do. And FYI Jeff, I don't care who you're seeing. I don't want you, and it's all in your head.'  
  
'You two soooo want each other.' A voice said from the doorway.  
  
Jeff and Ivy both whirled around to see Matt leaning against the door frame.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Ivy said defensively.  
  
'Yeah!' Jeff added.  
  
'You two fight like a married couple.' Matt laughed. 'Just admit it. You two want each other real bad.'  
  
'That's what you think.' Jeff said. 'If I was married to someone who picked on me as much as she did, well, I'd be filing for divorce. Besides, speaking of marriage, Matt, I need to talk to you.'   
  
'Uh, okay. Do wanna go in the other room?'   
  
'No, that's okay. Since I'm obviously not wanted here, I'll leave.' Ivy snapped, glaring at Jeff, then walking out of the room. Her curiousity got the better of her, given the topic, and all.....so she stayed in the kitchen, and strained her ears, trying to hear what they were saying. But what she heard, didn't exactly thrill her. In fact, just the opposite. It made her sick to her stomach.  
  
'Matt,' she heard Jeff say, 'I'm gonna ask Kristen to marry me.'  
  
'Really?!' Matt asked. He sounded shocked.  
  
'Yeah. I mean, I've been thinking about if for awhile, and I think now is the right time.'  
  
'Do you think that's a good idea?'  
  
'Why wouldn't it be?' Jeff asked in confusion.  
  
'Well, I just think that you have some unresolved issues that you should deal with before jumping into something that major.'  
  
'I don't know what you're getting at.'  
  
'Jeff, you know exactly what I'm getting at. I think that you still have some stuff that you and Ivy need to work out. And until you do, I don't think you should be totally committing yourself to Kristin.'  
  
'There's nothing between me and Ivy. That was a long time ago. I don't feel that way about her anymore.'  
  
'What do you mean "that way"? I thought you guys were just friends? And you didn't have romantic feelings for her?' Matt raised an eyebrow.  
  
'That's what I meant. We're not friends anymore.' Jeff replied quickly.   
  
'I don't think that's what you meant. When you told Shannon that you loved Ivy, you meant it.'  
  
'How did you know about that? I never told you. Did Shan?'  
  
'No, Ivy did yesterday.'  
  
'How did she know?'  
  
'Shannon told her.'  
  
'Dammit. He should have kept his mouth shut.' Jeff sounded frustrated.  
  
'Why? You told her that yourself.'  
  
'Yeah, but I could pass it off as being drunk then. But if she heard it from him, then she knows that it was true. And that's why she keeps pushing the issue.'   
  
'Do you blame her? Jeff, you broke her heart.' Matt frowned at his younger brother.  
  
'What? And you don't think it hurt me to do that? Matt, I lied to her. She was my best friend. I messed things up. I know that.' He sat down, with his head in his hands.  
  
Ivy didn't care to hear anymore of this. She grabbed her bag off the counter and went quietly out the back door and around the house to her car.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
When Ivy returned to the house a couple of hours later, Matt was sitting in the living room reading.  
  
'Hey babe. Where'd you go?'  
  
'Out.'  
  
'So, do you wanna know what Jeff was telling me earlier?'  
  
'I already know, and I don't want to talk about it.'  
  
'Oh. Well, babe, don't worry about it. He didn't mean that. He's just frustrated. He isn't gonna propose to her. He told me that. He's just a little confused right now.'  
  
'He did mean it though. When he told me he loved me. I was right.'  
  
'Yeah, you were. But don't worry about the marriage thing. He wasn't serious. He was just trying to get to you.' Oh, and speaking of Jeff, uh, he kind of invited himself and Kristin over for dinner tonight. I hope that's ok. I mean, you're not obligated to stay, but it would be nice.'  
  
'Yeah, sure. I want to meet this girl who Jeff seems to be spending all his time with. I want to see what's so great about her.' Ivy rolled her eyes.  
  
'Not much.' Matt said under his breath.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I just don't think she's anything that special. I think you two would still be great together. She's kind of a bitch. She's way too possesive.'   
  
'Well, I can't wait to see her. She can see what I'm all about.'  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
The doorbell rang just before 6, which Ivy thought was kind of odd. Jeff didn't ring the doorbell, he just walked right in. Matt was still in the shower, so Ivy went to grab the door.   
  
'Coming!' She yelled as she ran down the stairs, just narrowly missing the basket of laundry that Matt had inconveniently left on the bottom step. She opened the door, and was face to face with a fairly pretty blonde girl, who was wearing just a little too much blush, and had just a little too much peroxide in her hair.  
  
'You must be Kristin.' Ivy said, putting on her most pleasant act.  
  
'Yeah. That would be me.' She said, a bit snobbishly.  
  
'Where's Jeff?'  
  
'Parking the car. There was no room in the driveway, because your car was there, so he's parking on the street.'  
  
'Oh, well come on in.'  
  
'Hi Kristin. Where' s my brother?' Matt said as he came downstairs.  
  
'I just said that he was parking.'   
  
'Sorry. I didn't catch that.'  
  
Ivy turned and shot a look at Matt, as if to say, "what is her problem?".  
  
'Hey guys.' Jeff said as her jumped up the front steps.  
  
'Hey bro. How's it going?' Matt greeted his brother.  
  
'Not bad. Uh, hey, Ive, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up.'  
  
Ivy looked shocked. Was Jeff apologizing? 'That's okay. I shouldn't have been so pushy.'  
  
'Guys, dinner is almost ready. Let's go in the dining room.' Matt said, noticing that Kristin was getting kind of impatient.  
  
'Well, I'm going to go freshen up before dinner.' She said.   
  
'Ivy.' Jeff whispered to her while he was walking down the hall.   
  
She turned around quickly. 'What?'  
  
'Let's just try not to fight during dinner.'  
  
'Why? She doesn't know anything about us, does she?'  
  
'Why should she? It isn't relevant to out relationship.'  
  
'No, I know. But you don't want her to know, do you?'  
  
'Not really.'  
  
'Fine, whatever.' Ivy sighed. 'Anything to keep Your Highness happy.'  
  
Jeff just shook his head and sat down at the table.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Dinner went well until it was time for dessert. Jeff offered to help Matt clear the table and serve dessert.   
After the boys left the room, Kristin leaned across the table towards Ivy. 'What is it with you and Jeff?'  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I don't know. It's the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. I didn't even think you were friends again.'  
  
'We're not. Jeff and I fight like cats and dogs.'  
  
'Yeah, well I think that you two had something going on, and maybe you still do. I just want you to keep your nasty little paws off of my fiancé.'  
  
'Your what?'  
  
'You heard me, my fiancé. Jeff proposed to me this morning.'  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
'Yeah why? Are you jealous or something?' Kristin laughed, an evil smirk on her face.  
  
'Look bitch. I don't care if you're with Jeff. I don't care if you marry Jeff, if you have kids with Jeff, and if you spend the rest of your life with Jeff. But don't think you're being cool by rubbing it in my face. You're not, and he will see through your charade. Pretend to be nice to me in front of him, but if I tell him that you're being a little snob, who do you think he's gonna believe?'  
  
'It sure as hell won't be you.'  
  
'Wanna bet? I have known Jeff a hell of a lot longer than you, and we've shared more than you two ever will. So don't play your stupid games with me. I don't want to hear it.'  
  
'Uh, excuse me, Ive. Do you want to watch the way you're talking to her?'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Jeff looked pissed off. 'Don't talk to her like that. If you're angry or jealous or whatever, then just get over it. You never got the answers you were looking for, and you're mad. Don't take it out on Kristin.'  
  
'Jeff, go easy on her. You didn't even hear their whole conversation.' Matt defended her.  
  
'Well, all I heard was her telling off my fiancée, and I don't like it.'  
  
'Yeah, well your fiancée is paranoid, and she thinks I'm after you.' Ivy spat out.  
  
'I am not paranoid! But even if I was, could you blame me?' She huffed. 'I mean, Jeff is so irresistible.'  
  
'Oh, gag me.' Ivy laughed. 'Don't just assume that every woman in the world is after him. There are tons of other attractive guys in the world. He's not the only one.'  
  
'Thanks for the compliment Ivy.' Jeff grumbled.  
  
'Yeah, well I think Jeff's right, Ivy's jealous.' Kristin said.  
  
'You know what I think?' Ivy replied. 'I think that you were right with what you said before. There is something between me and Jeff, and you can't take it. You know that things are getting better between us, and you can't take that either. So you're trying to get him mad at me. Well I have news for you sweetheart.....he was mine before you even came into the picture. And you know what else? In his heart, he knows that he still belongs with me.....right Jeff?'  
  
'I never said that.'  
  
'Look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't know that it's true.'  
  
Jeff looked quickly at Kristin, who was in tears, then at Matt, then back at Ivy. Then he looked down to the floor, still silent.  
  
'Come on Kris, let's go.'  
  
Kristin grabbed his arm, and he led her out of the house.  
  
'Why did she go with him?' Ivy wondered out loud.  
  
'Because neither of them wants to admit that he still loves you, and it won't work for them.' Matt rationalized.  
  
'Thanks for the vote of confidence Matt.'  
  
'Ivy, you know it's true. Did you see the look on his face when you asked him if he still loved you? That was priceless.'  
  
'I just wish he could admit it. I know everything would work out. I just want to know why it didn't in the first place.' Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she excused herself to go to her room.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Ivy woke to the sound of raised voices downstairs. She knew it was Matt and Jeff, and she knew that they were arguing about her. She didn't want to mess up their relationship over something that was between her and Jeff. She straightened her pajama top, and pulled down the pant leg a little bit, fixed her hair, and then went to see what was going on. When she opened the door to the kitchen, Matt and Jeff were so wrapped up in their argument, they didn't even notice her.  
  
'What is wrong with you Jeff? You're throwing away the best thing that's ever happened to you, over some stupid fight that you had when you were 17. You'll never find anyone as special as Ivy!' Matt yelled.  
  
'You don't even know what happened Matt! You weren't there and I don't think that you should worry about me. I'm not a kid anymore, and I can make my own decisions!'  
  
'I don't know all of what happened, because you won't tell me!'  
  
'Maybe that's the way I want it.'  
  
'Just tell me why you lied to her. Tell me why you changed your mind, and told her that you didn't love her.'  
  
'Matt, just fuck off and leave me alone.' Jeff said, suddenly lowering his voice.  
'If you won't tell him, at least tell me.'  
  
Jeff spun around, and was face to face with Ivy. 'Ive. How long have you been standing there?'  
  
'Long enough. Matt, please leave. This isn't about you. And I don't want this to affect your relationship with your brother. This is between me and Jeff.' Ivy said, slowly pulling him towards the kitchen door.  
Matt reluctantly left the room. As Ivy turned around, she saw Jeff heading for the back door. 'Oh, no you don't Jeff Hardy. You're not going anywhere.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because I'm the boss, and I said no!'  
  
'What do you want from me Ivy?' He said, throwing his hands in the air. 'What do you want?'  
  
'I just want you to stop lying to me and to yourself. I just want some friggin' closure. Let's make a deal. I flip a coin. If it's heads, then you answer my question, and if it's tails, you can leave.'  
  
'Can I flip it?'  
  
'No cheating.'  
  
'Fine.' He conceded, tossing a penny into the air. When he caught it, and flipped it over, it was heads.  
  
'Okay. Ask away.'  
  
'Honestly, Jeff, did you really mean it....when you said you didn't love me that morning?'  
  
Jeff jumped up and sat on the counter top. 'You want to know the truth, Ive?'  
  
'Yeah, I want to know the truth.'  
  
'Well, then answer me one question first.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'You remember what I said to Shannon. Do you remember what you said to Shannon?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. 'You told Shan something the night before prom. Do you remember what it was?'  
  
Ivy shook her head, a little confused.  
  
'You told Shannon that as much as you wanted to go away to University, if I ever asked you to stay, if we were together, then you wouldn't leave Cameron. That was right after he told you that I was in love with you.'  
  
Ivy nodded. 'I do remember that.'  
  
'Well, I did mean it when I told you that I loved you. But after I said that, all you talked about all night was staying here. I knew that there wasn't anything for you here, so I had to let you go. I know I was a jerk, and I know I hurt you, but I knew that you would throw away everything you'd worked so hard for. I couldn't watch you do that, and feel responsible for that.'  
  
'Jeff, it would have been my choice. I knew what I was doing.'  
  
'I always figured that if we were meant to be together, then we would be one day, no matter what.' Jeff sighed. 'But I kind of messed up, didn't I?'  
  
'Yeah.' Ivy said sarcastically. 'Just a little.'  
  
'Ivy. I don't know what else to say, except that I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You were right all along. I was in love with you, and I shouldn't have lied.'  
  
'That's all you had to say. I only wanted to hear that you were sorry. But, Jeff?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Do you really love her?'  
  
Jeff looked down at the floor. 'Yeah. I do.'  
  
Ivy walked over the counter, and tilted Jeff's face up, so he was looking at her.  
  
'Look at me and tell me that.'  
  
Jeff couldn't look her in the eye. He knew it wasn't true.  
  
'I don't know why you're still with her Jeff. Don't leave her hanging on to something that isn't there.'   
  
Ivy frowned. 'What is it?'  
  
'Is it too late, Ive?'  
  
'Too late for what babe?'  
  
'For us.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Jeff jumped down off the counter. 'This is something I have wanted to do for so long Ive.'   
  
'What?'  
  
Jeff leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I love you.'  
  
Tears began to roll down her face. 'I love you too.' She said, throwing her arms around Jeff's neck and giving him a huge hug. 'But what about Kristin?'  
  
'Don't worry.' Jeff said. 'I'll take care of it. I'll let her down gently.'  
  
'See what did I say?' Matt asked from the doorway. 'Didn't I say that you two wanted each other?'  
  
Jeff and Ivy both turned to look at him, and then simultaneously stuck their tongues out at him.   
  
'For once Matt, just shut up!' Ivy laughed.  
  
'Fine, but I'm just letting you know, that I was right.' 


End file.
